The Sandbox
Welcome to the The Sandbox! This page exists so that you can practice editing or formatting (see Editing help) without changing any serious content. Feel free to try wiki editing out here first. There is a tutorial on the Central (coordinating) Wikia that will step you through more of the things you can do. Wiki allow for rather complicated formatting. It can look overwhelming when you begin, but don't let it worry you. Just start with the basics... enter some text, and learn the other pieces as you go. Your content contributions are welcome and important. The wiki is a collaborative effort and others can help with formatting and other improvements. Best wishes! You May Edit Freely Bellow I found the editing is tricky, because of some "rich texts" format. How you cut & paste with this format, is by pressing Ctrl+X for Cutting, Ctrl+C for Copying, and Ctrl+V for Pasting (they are all clustered together). I found that the "View Wikitext" (puts it all in code) format works better for me - switching back for some types of editing. Something I learned about wiki-coding (I hope this is somehow helpful?). If you want to link up a word to a related page, format like this: The page looks like: ...its from the normal Mutant Future rules. The code looks like: ...its from the normal Mutant Future rules. or just, ...its from the normal Mutant Future rules. This is only possible, with matched word, and for it to be on the same wiki. With the first example, the first "Mutant_Future", is the page name (without: http://mutant-future.wikia.com/wiki/), and the second "Mutant Future" is the word itself (note the underscore, and dont forget the piping "|", with is between Enter and Backspace on your keyboard). If you are lazy and they match, just cover the word in double brackets. If you want the word to be different then the actual page title of the link, then: The page looks like: ...it differs from the normal rules. The code looks like: ...it differs from the normal rules. Its as noted above: word If you are trying to link to an outside page, then it would be coded differently: The page looks like: ...this is more of a Gamma World* rule. (* = small icon of an arrow pointing out of a square) The code looks like: ...this is more of a Gamma World rule. As usual, it follows the word format. I kinda like this link format then BBCode, as its much more simple. (Sorry, but I cant format the following like you see it a wiki, with the BBCodes used in this forum) Use apostrophes for fonts: italics (2 on either side) bold (3 on either side) bold italics (2+3=5 on either side) Use equals signs for headers: Top level heading (2 signs) Subheading (3 signs) Another level down (4 signs) Another level down (5 signs) Place colons, to indent the text (to push it slightly to the left, and without markers - its like using Tab): Not indented :indented slightly ::indented more Use asterisks for Bullet Points: *normal entry **sub-entry Use number signs (hash symbol) for numbered lists. The count would keep with all the single signs '#', and double signs "##" start a new sub-count: #normal entry ##sub-entry Table of Contents code (2 underscores on each side): __TOC__ This what a normal Wikipedia picture (with frame and captioning) looks like: A full-size pic looks like this: This would make it look really small: Putting a normal (or any picture, really) to the left-side looks like this: If you don't want frames, just omit the "thumb" or "frame" tags and the related piping. You can also omit captioning. This would make it look really small: Putting a normal (or any picture, really) to the left-side looks like this: If you don't want frames, just omit the "thumb" or "frame" tags and the related piping. You can also omit captioning.